DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) The goals of this project are to develop a comprehensive and integrated teaching program in sleep physiology and sleep medicine for medical students and graduate medical trainees, and to provide measures of the success of this endeavor. At an undergraduate medical level, teaching will take place in a variety of settings starting with freshman courses in patient interviewing and lectures on sleep physiology, progressing to second year courses in pharmacology and pathophysiology, and going on to third and fourth year clerkships, a course in anesthesia/sedation and a review of clinically oriented physiology. Emphasis will be placed on the recognition and management of sleep disturbance in a primary care setting by increasing awareness of the "continuity clinic." At the graduate level, a fellowship in sleep medicine will be offered, and training in sleep medicine will be integrated into the pulmonary fellowship and psychiatry and neurology residencies. Internal medicine interns are expected to become more familiar with sleep disorders by their work with the candidate in the long term care clinic. In addition to formal teaching, a goal of the graduate program will be to provide a setting in which trainees from different disciplines learn from each other. A clinically-oriented research program will be developed with emphasis on its ability both to produce high quality scientific work and provide a setting in which trainees become familiar with the close relationship of teaching, clinical care and research. Emphasis will be placed on providing high quality medical care for the inner city area served by the medical center, and on teaching community physicians through a "visiting clinician" program. Effectiveness of the project will be assessed. SCIENTIFIC REVIEW ADMINISTRATOR'S NOTE Agreement to participate is needed from the individuals involved in the proposed program, and approval from the Institutional Review Board should be obtained.